Not So Sweet and Normal Days
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: Daily life is hard when you're chained to someone you "hate", yes? And both men would find that out right away! Takes place during Yotsuba arc. Chapters based on single words,and possible romance later on. Light may be a little OOC. Reviews are welcome!
1. Cloud Watching

A/N: Hello there everyone! Yes, this is another story I am starting, but it's a little bit different. Chapters are going to be based on single words from the 118 Fan fiction Challenge one of my friends on Deviant Art gave me. I am splitting all 118 of them into Death Note, Naruto, Host Club, and maybe a few other stories. It's kind of crack-ish, but I'm going to try to make it funny, so I hope you enjoy this! Anyway, Cloud-watching is first, enjoy and reviews are welcomed!

OoooOooOooOOoooOOoOoO

"Ryuzaki...Hey Ryuzaki!"

_Just ignore him...you've done it before..._Thought the raven-haired man as he popped another strawberry into his mouth. Light Yagami, the older teen strapped to his wrist, had been acting very differently from when the older man had met him. He seemed to have undergone a strange personality change. From before, he'd been quieter, stoic in some ways, and he didn't talk much. But now...

"Ryu! Do you hear me calling you or what?"

_God, why won't he SHUT UP?_

"What, Yagami-kun?" The detective named L grounded out. "Can I help you with something? And **never**, **never **call me Ryu again."

"You're uptight today, aren't you? You even called me by my last name."

"No, Yagami-kun. I am not uptight. This is how I always am. Now, what do you want?"

"What I want is to take a break. We've been at it since three in the morning, and look at the clock! It says it's noon. You've barely given me time to use the bathroom."

"I do not wish to hear of Yagami-kun's hygiene issues, and-"

"I **don't** have hygiene issues! The fact is that **you** won't give me a break."

L sat for a moment, thumb in his mouth, staring heavily at the boy.

"Yagami-kun's complaining lowers his percentage of being Kira by 4 percent." He muttered.

"Huh?! Oh, come on..this again?"

"Yes. Kira would never complain this much. He most likely would complain about certain things, I feel that he's childish and all, but I don't believe he would complain as much as Yagami-kun does."

"Good...I think. That really wasn't a compliment, but now you don't think I'm Kira, right? Because I'm not."

L shook his head. "No, Yagami-kun. You are still Kira. I truly believe that."

Light let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not, Ryuzaki. And you will come to find that out eventually. But anyway, back to the topic at hand: I...neeeed...a...breaaakkk..." Light dragged out the words, hoping he would sound upset enough that Ryuzaki would give him a small break. He didn't care if his dignity went down the drain with him talking like that, he really needed a break. At least some fresh air. He'd been in this stuffy hotel for almost two days without any fresh sunshine or air.

"Light-kun can talk that way, but it won't help his case." L stated coldly, and turned back towards his laptop while twirling a strawberry into his hand before popping it into his mouth.

Light inwardly sighed, but he wouldn't give up. He **would** get a break. He **would **go outside. Even if he had to drag the older man out there.

A minute later, the young brunette spoke up.

"Ryuzaki, when was the last time you went outside?" An innocent question, yes, but Light hopefully thought it would lead to somewhere.

"Hm...I am not sure, Light-kun. And please, no more questions right now. I am trying to concentrate."

"So how about we go outside then? Even you need fresh air and sunshine, right?"

L turned to Light, the look in his eyes still the same as always, but his voice held a firm tone.

"What did I just say, Yagami-kun? And no, we won't go outside."

"Ryuzaki, even you need a little sunshine once in a while."

L turned again towards the man, stared at him for what seemed like forever, then returned to the chart which he had just placed onto the screen.  
"Well?" Light asked, "What do you think?"

"Are you sure you want to know what I think?"

"Yes, I do."

L turned his whole chair around to face the boy, but his dark eyes wandered to the pure white ceiling above the two.

"I think...strawberries are best dipped in chocolate, that chocolate cake is my favorite type of cake, and that Matsuda acts like an idiot most of the time, and that Light Yagami is Kira, and that said suspect is very annoying at the moment with all the moronic questions of whether I need sunshine or not. I also believe that Light-kun is **actually**-"

"You know what I meant, Ryuzaki." Light sighed, rolling his eyes. The older man always had to handle things the hard way, and that also usually meant playing some form of a mind game.

"Fine."

"Hm? What?" Light asked.

"Fine then. If it will stop Light-kun's excessive complaining, we will take a short break. Very short. We will go up to the roof for fifteen minutes."

With that, L hopped off his chair, and Light breathed a sigh of relief. But he noticed the detective had something in his arms. And at a closer inspection...

"Ryuzaki, you're bringing your laptop? Why?"

"Because, Light-kun. You wanted the break, not I. And since your excessive complaining, whining, sighing, and questioning is too distracting for me, I can infer that you will not only be silent when we go on the roof. And since you will be quiet on the roof, I do not want to waste time, yes?"

"Hmph. Fine by me, Ryuzaki." Light had had enough with the panda look-alike, and he just needed a break from the incessant searching for information on Kira. He also wished he'd get a break from the never-stopping clack of the keyboard keys from the older man, but that looked like it wasn't going to happen.

OooOOOoOoOoOOoO

They reached the roof in a matter of minutes, and Light sat himself down on the tile which was basking in the sun's rays. The fall air was crisp and could chill a person if they weren't clothed properly, but Light had been smart and worn a casual suit this day. L, on the other hand, was dressed in his normal way, and most likely was freezing.

"Aren't you cold, Ryuzaki?"

"No, Light-kun, I am not. I have taught myself to ignore the cold air and weather, and that enables me to stay warm."

"Sure..."

"Light-kun sounds like he doesn't believe me."

"Well, I-"

But L turned away from the younger male, and went right back to typing on his laptop.

Light sighed, and turned his gaze upward, looking at the cotton white clouds floating by. The older teen found something relaxing about the clouds; he would gaze up at them frequently when he was younger, and he found himself being drawn back to the old hobby while on the quiet rooftop. It was also just too quiet for his likening, and he wondered if he would be able to start up a small conversation with the man next to him.

"Ryuzaki, what do you think that cloud looks like?" Light asked, pointing at a floating, puffy cloud.

"..." The raven-haired man turned to the boy, giving him a look that screamed 'What are you talking about, you moron?'

"What, you've never gazed at clouds before?"

"No. I am too busy for such activities. And I thought Light-kun was going to be silent while-"

"C'mon Ryuzaki, take a moment for yourself."

"I am not selfish like Light-kun. I won't-"

But Light slammed the man's laptop down with force, and threw it over to the side.

"Don't you ever take breaks? Ever? Anytime just to look at nature?"

"No."

"Well, you should."

"Kira doesn't take breaks, Light-kun."

_God, he always has that on the brain..._Light was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. He was trying to be nice, and look where it go him. Frustration was building up in his mind.

"Okay Ryuzaki, since you're so bent on working without a break, let's just look at three different clouds, tell each other what we think they are, then we will go back inside and for the rest of the day we will work, and I won't interrupt you anymore, is that fair?"

L thought for a moment, eyes gazing upward at most likely nothing, then nodded.

"Fine!" Light shouted, "I think that cloud looks a tree!"

"...It looks like Kira in my opinion."

"Huh? How can you say that! You don't know what Kira looks like!"

"...So?"

Light tried not to scream, but he was becoming very frustrated.

"Okay, that one looks like..a hand!"

"..It's Kira again, Light-kun."

Light gritted his teeth together, fists clenching, and spat out:  
"For our last one, I think that one looks like a dog!"

"Hm...oh, that looks like a strawberry in my opinion, Light-kun..."

_Finally! Something __**not**__ Kira!_

"No, wait, that also is Kira."

"God, will you stop with everything being Kira!" Light shouted, not being able to hold in his frustrations anymore.

"Not everything's Kira, Light-kun. Just the clouds you point at have an evil atmosphere about them, but it is more the fact that you, my main suspect, are choosing these clouds. And since you are Kira, and you find them appealing, I just link them to you."

Light wanted to smack the man across the face for not even giving him the chance to enjoy fifteen minutes of peace, but he didn't. He held it in. But he felt a sharp tug at his wrist a moment later.

"Come, Light-kun. We have much work to do. But I actually agree with you on something. I may want to come out here more often. The sun is quite nice."

But Light decided he wouldn't ask Ryuzaki if they could go outside anymore. It was just too stressful.

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. The next chapter is Lost Diary..guess who's it will be! XD coughcough Light coughcough

And where it says "I also believe that Light-kun is actually-" You fill in the blank of what L was going to say! Thanks for reading, and I'll try to make the next chapter funnier!


	2. Lost Diary

A/N: Hello again! Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts and more are welcome!

Light: She's torturing us! Help!

Me: I am not, pretty boy. Stop complaining! 

Light: Hmph. Fine, get on with it, L.

L: Suns-chan does not own Death Note, me or Light. But please enjoy.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki help!"

L glanced over at the young man sitting beside him on the double bed, who was nervously looking around the room in a panic.

"What is it, Yagami-kun?" The detective asked. He was annoyed at the disturbing interruption, for he had been going over important charts on the recent Kira killings when Light had shouted his name.

"It's gone!"

"What is, Yagami-kun?" _If he's talking about his sanity, I already knew that..._

"My notebook!" Light yelled in distress

"What? What notebook?" L asked inquisitively. The thought: _**KIRA'S NOTEBOOK! **_rang in his head. 

"My personal notebook, Ryuzaki. And don't ask if it deals with Kira, 'cause it doesn't. It's just personal writings that I write. It's sort of a diary."

"Light-kun keeps a diary?" L had a hard time trying to stifle a giggle. He didn't expect a guy such as Light to keep such a thing. 

"It's not a **diary**. It's just filled with things I like to write down, but keep to myself. Now help me find it!"

"Will it silence Light-kun?"

"Yeah, it will." Light stated firmly.

"Fine then." With that, both men jumped off the bed and began to wander around the room. Though, it was somewhat difficult, seeing that they were chained together still.

"What does Light-kun's diary look like?"

"It's just a red spiral notebook, Ryuzaki. And stop calling it a diary!"

Light began to tear the bedroom apart, throwing neatly stacked books into a pile on the floor, opening drawers with the speed of a cheetah, and his eyes were gazing over every square inch of mass like a hawk. He needed to find it first. Because if Ryuzaki did, there was a great chance that he would read it. _And I really don't want that to happen... _

Meanwhile, L was meticulously searching, gently lifting pieces of paper and books. 

"Where did Light-kun last see his diary?"

"Ryuzaki it's **not**-ugh, never mind that. I had it last night, I was writing in it, and I had placed it near the nightstand. But I already checked there, so just keep looking."

But L had his doubts about Light's looking abilities, so he sauntered over to the nightstand and crouched down. A moment later, a speck of red caught his eyes. He reached behind the small table, and sure enough, pulled out a small red spiral notebook.

_I wonder what he writes in here...I am sure there is no harm in looking..._

L glanced back at the younger boy, who was still frantically searching. When the young brunette wasn't looking in his direction, he carefully opened the book to a random page.

_Date: Monday, August 10_

_God, I can't stand him! That moronic detective thinks that I am still Kira. I've been chained to him for how long again? Oh yeah, four weeks already. God, he really needs to actually stop accusing me, and look for the real Kira._

L furrowed his thin eyebrows at this, and turned the page.

_Date: Wednesday, August 12_

_I thought I was going to throw up today...I got a look at the soles Ryuzaki's feet. He must never clean them, since they were as dirty as the city streets. Really, they were. I swear, there's probably candy stuck between his toes._

_They're not that dirty...are they?_ L thought as he held the notebook up.

"Ryuzaki! Did you find it!" Light cried out. L quickly spun around, facing the teen, but the notebook was stealthily hidden behind the older man's back.

"No, unfortunately, I have not Yagami-kun."

Light let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's check the main room." He ordered, and viciously tugged the detective towards the largest room in the hotel suite. The younger man didn't notice that L had once again flipped to a page in the diary.

_Date: Saturday, August 15_

_Ryuzaki ate three pieces of cake today. Honestly, where does he put it all? Of course, he didn't offer to share. And he made me print up four charts today. God, I have a headache just thinking about it._

_Why does he only write about me?_ L pondered. In some ways it made sense, since Light was chained to him twenty-four seven. There was no one else to write about except the other members of the task force, and they were a little dull in L's opinion. Except for Matsuda and his idiotic antics.

L turned the page, hoping the next entry wasn't about him. 

_Date: Sunday August 16_

_Well, at least Ryuzaki let us go outside today. He wanted to go to the nearby Shingo Park for some fresh air, and I agreed heartily. I mean, the last time we went outside was when I wanted to look at clouds. That was awhile ago, and it didn't turn out so good. Anyway, it was quite peaceful, and I loved the fresh scent of the fall flowers. Compared to the last few weeks, I found peace for thirty minutes. I only say thirty minutes, because after that, Ryuzaki dragged me to a nearby cake shop. So, truthfully, he had wanted to go to that specific park for only that reason. But, going to the overly colorful shop wasn't a waste, since Ryuzaki did buy me a piece of cake along with the two chocolate ones and the lone strawberry one he had. Sometimes, he always an insensitive ass! _

_Well...I believe that is a compliment..._L was glad that the writer of this gave at least one nice comment in this diary about him. 

And said writer was still searching through shelves on the wall, and turning over cushions for the book. He did not even give the panda-eyed detective a small glance, and said detective stealthily walked behind the boy, out of sight, quickly flipping through the pages, skimming them. No particular words stood out to him though. 'Stupid', 'Ryuzaki' 'Detective', 'Sweets', and 'Scream' were common words throughout the notebook. L was at the last page with writing on it and was about to close it when he noticed one word that truly stuck out: dream.

No, no I will not look...The detective mentally ordered...It would be...an...an invasion of privacy...correct? Dreams are private, right? 

But L knew he was curious...what if Light had dreamt something dealing with Kira? He'd looked through the entire diary, and Kira had only been mentioned when Light was mad that he was a suspect. And Kira was the only reason he was looking through the book in the first place, right? Or at least that's what L tried to believe.

_I should read this...for the good of the investigation of course!..._

So L looked at the last entry, which Light had written last night:

_Date: September 13-1:23 AM_

_I woke up again...I had __**that **__dream again. And not the one where I'm being chased by a giant rabbit (I blame Sayu's obsession with stuffed animals for that). No, it's..the one..the one where Ryuzaki and I are...GOD!_

_Okay, okay, I'll say it. I might as well, or it'll be driving me crazy. And it's not like I enjoyed it or anything! _

_It starts out with him kissing me, groping me, and I'm calling out his name..._

Here, L, almost gasped, but he held it in. He read on; he couldn't tear himself away.

_The next thing that happens is that I'm on the bed; he's on top, undressing me. I'm doing the same. When we're done, we kiss, and moments later, he's making love to me, and I'm loving it, moaning and crying out his name.._

"EEP!" L let out an unintelligible and undistinguishable sound, and dropped the notebook like it was something deadly and at a temperature of over a thousand degrees.

"Ryuzaki! What's wrong!" Light called from a few feet away, holding a stack of papers in his hands.

"Nothing, Light-kun." L hoped to God he wasn't blushing, "I believe I saw a spider, that's all."

Light gave a questioning and disbelieving look, and turned his gaze downward towards the floor, spotting the lost item. 

"Hey, you found my notebook. Where was it?"

"Um...under the couch?" L tilted his head towards the large white furniture piece.

"Huh..well, you didn't read it, did you?" _Please say no, please say no!_

"No, of course not. Do I really look like someone who would violate Light-kun's privacy in such a manner?"

"Actually, you do." Light sternly gazed at the older man. "But, I guess I'll have to trust you for once."

"Yes, yes you should." L nodded his head in agreement. "Come Light-kun. I need to finish those charts upstairs, and you need to look up more statistics for me."

Light sighed, but he complied, following the older man back upstairs to the bedroom. And said older man firmly ordered himself he would never look back into the dreaded and awful diary again. Whether it was out of sheer curiosity or even if it was for the Kira case, he never would.

_God knows what other dreams he may start having..._

A/N: XD

Well, that taught L a lesson about privacy...hopefully. And somehow, I believe Light may have liked having that dream. Or maybe he didn't, only future chapters will tell...evil laugh

Reviews are welcomed, and next time: Cake Shop!


	3. Cake Shop

A/N: Hello there

A/N: Hello there! Sorry for the long wait, but I got a little...distracted with my other stories. Sorry! Anyway, here's an update, and I'll try to update more frequently!

OooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOo

Public places. Light never had a problem with them before. Truthfully, he never had! Sure, sometimes he ran into annoying people when he wandered around the large Japanese towns, but he was strong enough to ignore them. Though he didn't spend a lot of time socializing with others, the brunette did enjoy taking in the sights of civilization around him.

But one man was turning him off to ever leaving his home again, or just showing his face in public again.

Ryuzaki. He alone could turn any living being to ever braving the outside world again. Why though? Oh, that answer was simple, and Light could answer it right off the top of his head.

Complete humiliation. Oh, and top that off with embarrassment, annoyance on the verge of full-out rage, and just frustration up to the point where Light felt his eyes may bleed (or worse, his mind), and you got the perfect description of Light Yagami's day to come!

OoOOoOooOoOOoo OooOOOooOOoo

The brunette sighed as all of those thoughts swirled in his head while he stood in this small shop. A cake shop and bakery to be precise. The young man had come here with a purpose: to buy a small cake for a wedding he would be attending in a matter of days. But somehow, thanks to Ryuzaki, he'd been reduced to holding six (or seven...he'd stopped counting awhile ago) cakes in his hands.

"Ryuzaki?" He called out to the older man chained to him, but of course the raven-haired man wouldn't listen to him. He was too distracted looking at the rainbow of cakes placed delicately on the shop's shelves.

"Ryu!"

"Hm? What is it, Light-kun? And please, don't call me-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't call you that. Listen, do you remember **why** we actually came here?"

"...To buy cakes?" Ryuzaki answered innocently, his eyes wide.

"No, to buy **one** cake. **One**. Because I have to attend my cousin's wedding on Wednesday, remember?"

"...I can't say that I do, Light-kun."

"Yeah, you probably were ignoring me again, right? Too busily involved with your own sweets and your theories about me.. Anyway, I told you this and you said Watari would gladly do it for me, but I wanted to go out and get it myself, partially due to the fact that I think you treat that man like a slave sometimes, and also due to the fact that I wanted to get out of the headquarters. Do you remember that?"

"Um...yes?"

Light gave L a look that could have burned melted the ice-cream cakes into puddles, a look that screamed 'Like hell you do', but Light continued with his 'semi-rant'.

"So we, no mostly you, decided that we would come here together, right? And I was able to quickly find a small cake for the desert buffet for the wedding. So, may I ask then, do you know how long we've been here?"

"Um...I would hypothesize Light-kun we've been here exactly three hours?"

"Hai, that's right, Ryuzaki! **Three hours**! I've been standing here, holding these cakes, which we didn't come here to buy by the way, for **three **hours. Can you answer my next question then: **why?!**"

"Light-kun doesn't need to shout. And yes, we have been here for a prolonged amount of time due to the fact that I need to buy these cakes."

"Again, I'll ask, why?!"

"I don't want Watari to have to come back out here to by them if I want them. And besides, I believe I may be running out of sweets back at the headquarters."

"You **believe?** Why don't you call Watari and ask him to confirm this?" Light asked exasperatedly.

"...I suppose that may be a good idea." L nodded and took out his cell phone, quickly pressing the speed dial number that would instantly connect him to his guardian. Light stood there, quite annoyed, and he caught snippets of the conversation.

"Yes, yes we did. No, we aren't ready to go back. Yes, I am. Can you tell me how many we have left back at the headquarters. **How many?!** Well, I-, no Watari, Light-kun doesn't mind. No, I'm not lying! Why-" Here, a sigh came from the detective, "Fine, fine, Light-kun is **somewhat** put out and angry. Wait, what? No! Watari..." That last word had come out as a whine, "But-but! I have seven picked out right now! Watari, this will save-no! Please? Hmph, for 'my well being and safety' all right! Have you actually **seen** this shop? Oh, you have? Fine then. Oh, and prepare some coffee for Light-kun and mine's return. Thank you." L snapped the phone shut with a huff.

"So, what did he say?" Light asked, "And I'm putting these cakes down. I think I've strained a muscle...or three."

"He said I have two cakes left back at the investigation headquarters."

"Um...is that a lot?"

"No, it's not a lot! Really, Light-kun, I thought you were a genius."

"..." Light had forgotten while two cakes in a household were sustainable to any normal person, that amount probably resembled a sugar "famine" to L.

"So...you'll be buying these then?" The brunette pointed to the stack of cakes next to him.

"Hai, but Watari said I could buy one more."

"What? Why? You've got seven here and two back at home, why do you need one more?"

"Light-kun should have realized by now that I need variety when it comes to my diet. And I feel that ten cakes is the minimum requirement for a healthy variety."

"Uh, Ryuzaki, I really don't consider different flavors of cake a big variety when it comes to a diet, especially a healthy variety."

"Well **I **really don't consider Light-kun's thoughts when it comes to important matters such as these."

Light sighed. He knew there was no reason why he should argue with this man. He closed his eyes, meditating in his mind to keep a calm head. Really, wasn't that what his therapist had told him?

"Fine, Ryuzaki. Just choose another cake, and then we'll go. I can see no point in arguing over this with you."

"Thank you Light that is a wise choice."

The younger male sat down on a brightly colored stool, sighing. He realized that the older male had dropped off the honorific on that last sentence, but he brushed it off as forgetfulness. Light saw Ryuzaki's eyes light up as he surveyed his choices again, knowing that this was a "crucial" decision for him.

_He looks normal, human, and even...cute..wait-wha?! _Light shook his head. The fumes from the sweet confections must be destroying his brain cells.

OoOoOOOO 1 Hour Later OoOOoOOoooO

"Ryuzaki...are you done yet!?" Light screamed, his right eye twitching out of pure rage.

L just shook his head, and Light screamed again, thinking _Four hours. __**Four Hellish hours.**__ Who spends four hours in a damn cake shop?!_ Not only that, but Light had had to smack Ryuzaki's hand away from the cakes. For some odd reason, the detective thought he could sample before he could buy.

"Just choose something dammit! I am not spending my entire day here! I have better things to do than watch you look at forty cakes trying to decide to pick **one!**" Light had finally lost it.

"Is something wrong gentlemen?" The owner of the shop spoke up from the kitchen. She'd been observing her "interesting" customers for quite some time. The dark haired one was odd, but the elderly woman had to admit, he seemed to be her best customer ever.

"YES!" Light shouted, "My friend over here is having trouble picking one more of your cakes, and he seriously needs a lot of help!" And Light wasn't just referring to L needing help picking out cakes.

"Oh, my! You're already buying all of those?" The woman questioned.

"Yes," Ryuzaki quietly responded, "And I would like to pick out one more."

"Hm..seven cakes." The woman spoke to herself, "Oh, how about a pie instead?"

The ebony-haired man's eyes went wide. "You sell pies **too**?"

The woman nodded, and took L over to the pie case, forcing Light to following of course due to the chain. Thankfully, neither the raven-haired man nor the older woman noticed the twitch that was beginning to form in Light's left eye.

Minutes later, L picked out a pie, and Light was thankful that they could leave now. But he had to admit that he was seething inside due to the fact that if L had seen the pies before, they could have left a long time ago. A LONG time ago.

The woman was tallying up their order when she noticed the small wedding cake, stating in red frosting "Congrats to the Lucky Couple".

"Oh, I see! You lucky guys!"

"Huh?! What-"

"This cake, you two are together! That's why this man here had such a hard time picking out desert items, of course! It all makes sense now! And that explains the chain too! Oh, that's so sweet!"

"Say what?! No, ma'am, you're mistaken! Me and him, we-" Light tried to explain.

"Now, now, go along, and thanks again!" She cooed, pushing the two out the door after taking L's money.

"...Light-kun, what did she mean? We are together, I mean, anyone could see that with the chain and all, but-" L asked, while the waited for Watari to come.

"Don't. Go. There. **PLEASE**."

L gave a questioning look at Light, who was carrying the three bags hold the cakes by the way, when he remembered something.

"Oh, Light-kun, you said you must attend this wedding later this week, yes?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, I must come with you."

Silence. Very tense silence. Then...

**"Excuse me?! WHAT?!"** Light tried to ignore the glances other pedestrians were giving him and his "friend".

"Did you really think that I'd let my main suspect in this case go out to any event alone?"

Light hung his head, holding in his screams. He saw a car coming and wondered if he should jump in front of it. Then again, that would make him seem all the more suspicious, wouldn't it? And Ryuzaki would be mad if his precious strawberry, cherry, blueberry, and all of the rest of the cakes got damaged...

Watari pulled up a few moments later, and both men climbed in. L immediately started looking at his prize possessions like he'd just won the lottery. Light wondered how Watari put up with this man's eccentric behavior; really sometimes he acted like...

"A kid in a candy store..." The brunette whispered aloud.

"Candy, Light-kun?", L had heard him, "Hm..that's not a bad idea."

"Wait-what! I thought-"

"Watari. Please make a small detour to Sikia's Candy Parlor if you will."

"No, Ryuzaki! Can't it wait until tomorrow? Aren't you satisfied?"

L shot him a blank stare that bored into the brunette's head, and then he muttered,

"No."

Light again hung his head, clenching his jaw. He glanced at his watch that read 5:45 PM.

_Well, this is going to be a very long night..._

_OoOOOOOOOooOOOOOo_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I had a lot of fun writing it! Reviews are welcomed!! :D

Next time: Wedding Chaos.

P.S. If you are reading This Eternity, go to my profile! There is a poll there about the story, and I want my reader's opinions!


	4. Wedding Chaos

A/N: Hello again

A/N: Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and here's an update for you! Reviews are appreciated... :D

OooOOoooOOOoooOOOOo

Slamming doors. Stomping feet. Ah, those were the blissful noises sounding out through the investigation headquarters around a quarter to one in the morning. You would have thought that it was an angry couple, who had just fought over something idiotic.

Well, it **was** a couple, not a true couple, but I guess that is what you could call them, and yes, they **were** fighting, but...

"Light-kun is very loud for so late at night..."

"I'm not talking to you, you bastard."

"What did I do, Light-kun?"

Here, Light turned, and faced the older man attached to him. He could make out the man's dark, soulless eyes, but little else due to the hallway being only lit by small, flittering lights.

"What did you do?! What **didn't** you do?! My cousin's wedding was a disaster, thanks to you!"

"...I thought your cousin enjoyed my company, Yagami-kun..."

"Well, maybe through the grace of God she did, but I sure didn't! You completely embarrassed me!"

Light spun on his heel, dragging Ryuzaki behind him as they headed towards their large suite on the thirtieth floor. The brunette was surprised that the older man was silent (for once) while they had walked to the room. He turned to him once they had reached the bedroom portion of their living quarters, and saw that Ryuzaki was standing very still, his back to him, and his large eyes gazing around the room.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same." Light stated firmly while he changed into pajamas.

"...I have work to do, Light-kun." L said as he changed back into his normal attire.

"Whatever. I really don't care at the moment." The brunette spat with a venomous tone.

"...Of course, Light-kun."

The younger male climbed into his side of the bed, while the ebony-haired man settled himself in the sheets, taking out his laptop from the nightstand. Light turned on his side facing away from Ryuzaki, anger boiling like hot water in his mind as he recalled the day's events...

OooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOo

"Oh, hell no! You are not going dressed like that!" Light ordered Ryuzaki. It was eight AM, and the two had to be at Light's cousin's wedding at the church on Chikio Avenue at nine-thirty. They had already woken up and Light had showered (Ryuzaki claimed he felt he was clean enough, Light didn't want to argue even though he thought he should), and the duo was dressing in formal attire. Or at least **Light** was.

"What is wrong with my clothes, Light-kun?"

"Um, well, there's the fact that you're wearing **jeans**, for starters, and a plain white T-shirt that probably hasn't been washed in eras. Oh, and there's the fact that you aren't wearing any shoes! This is a **formal** wedding, with the emphasis on formal!"

"But, Light-kun, I always wear these-"

"Well today you're not! Come here!" Light dragged the older male over to his closet, and began to quickly skim the options he had, while Ryuzaki just stood there staring at him.

"I don't have much that could possibly fit you, but here, take this!" He shoved a blue and white button up shirt at the detective, along with a black jacket and black slacks. Then, the brunette reached down and grabbed a pair of black slip on shoes that he had, throwing those as well at L.

Ryuzaki just stood there, clothes in hand, staring. An unnerving stare that sent shivers down Light's spine.

"Well?!" The brunette nearly screamed.

"...But, Light-kun, I don't-"

"**Idon'tcareyouwantedtocomejustgetchanged!**" This time, Light did scream, and was surprised how that all came out as one sentence. But, it worked, for the raven-haired man scurried off with a 'meep' to the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Light breathed, trying to meditate himself into a peaceful state. This day just had to go perfect, nothing would ruin it. Not even the obnoxious man that had to come with him.

"You know, I still don't see why we have to be chained while we're there. I can somewhat understand you coming, but isn't all of it just going a little too far?" Light called from the bedroom while he combed his hair.

"It is absolutely not going to far," Ryuzaki called from behind the bathroom door, "And Light-kun needs to control his anger, why is he so stressed?"

"I could give you many reasons for that, you annoying weirdo, and they all start with the name 'Ryuzaki'." Light muttered under his breath.

The brunette looked at himself in the mirror, again, and figured he looked wonderfully perfect. But then again, he always thought he looked perfect. He smiled at himself in the mirror just as L came out of the other room.

"Light-kun has much vanity." He said in his normal monotonous tone.

"Well, at least I actually take care-" But when Light turned towards the other man, he was shocked at the person who had come out of the bathroom. He had to actually blink multiple times to believe what he was seeing.

Ryuzaki was fully dressed in the outfit Light had picked out for him, and even though his wild hair seemed out of place with the formal attire, Light had to admit to himself...

_Wow...he-he actually look good...__**really**__ good...if he dressed more like this, then he definitely wouldn't be such a recluse...I still can't believe just changing his clothes made him more attra-wait...what?! I can't be thinking that, I-_

"Why is Light-kun staring at me? Is there something wrong with me?"

_No, there's nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with you, but there sure is something wrong with __**me!**__ First the repeating dream, then when you looked so __**cute**__ at the cake shop, and now-no! Stop it Light, you're losing your beautiful and wonderful mind. You aren't-_

"Light, are you unwell?" Ryuzaki had come over to the younger man when Light was in his staring stupor, and began waving his bony hand in the brunette's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stop that!" Light ordered, brushing the pale man's hand away, and he began to pick up a comb.

"I draw the line at wearing this Light-kun. No comb shall go near my hair today, is that clear?"

"...Is there any point in arguing that idea?"

"No." A firm command from the older male.

"Then, that's fine. I don't have the strength today for the things you put me through."

"Well, then, shall we get going?" The detective asked as he replaced the handcuffs on him and Light, "Watari is waiting for us outside."

OoOOooOOooOOOoo

The ride in the Rolls-Royce was silent, but Light was worrying internally. He knew his cousin, Kikia, had been looking forward to this day for months, and he silently vowed he wouldn't let the eccentric next to him ruin it for the young woman.

"Is this the church, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked when the arrived at a large chapel. The brunette responded with a nod, and both men proceeded to exit the vehicle. The raven-haired man told Watari to come back at eleven thirty (the estimated time that the ceremony was to end) and he would then drive them to the reception at the hall nearby.

They entered the brightly lit church's entryway, and all heads turned to the chained pair.

_Great...We're already getting stared at..._Light inwardly and despondently sighed.

"Hey, Light!" A man called from nearby, and he ran over to the brunette, "Glad you could make it."

"Hm? Oh, Mikie. Great to see you again!" Light called to his cousin's fiancé.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty nervous.", Then the dark haired man noticed Ryuzaki, "Hey, who's your friend, Light?"

"Hm-oh, this is-"

"I'm Hideki Ryuga." Ryuzaki responded to the question himself, giving the nervous groom a blank stare.

"Oh, like the pop star?"

"Spelled the same, yes, but I am far from being similar to** that **Hideki Ryuga."

_No truer words spoken Ryuzaki..._

"So, um, Light...what's with the chain?" Mikie chuckled, "I didn't know you swung that way!"

"...What?! No, it's not like that, honestly!" A flustered Light called, "Really, I am in **no way** attracted to this man. Nope, no way at all!" Light chuckled awkwardly, causing both men to stare at him like he'd just lost his mind.

"Uh...then why the-"

"It's actually a social experiment, Mikie-san," Ryuzaki quipped, "I am testing to see how long one being can stand another if attached to him twenty-four seven. It's for the sociology class that I teach and novel."

"Really?! Wow, I have to admit, that's interesting!" The naive man said, "So why choose Light for that?"

"He was conveniently there at the right time."

"Hehe..and here I thought you two were indulging in some form of kink! Anyway, see you inside, Light."

"Y-yeah..." Light said, then turned to Ryuzaki, "Social experiment?! Are you kidding me?! That's what you're going to tell all these people if they ask?!"

"Would you rather I tell your family you're suspected of mass-murder?"

"N-no! But-"

"Mikie-san bought it, didn't he? But Light-kun..."

"Yeah, Ryuzaki?"

"What did he mean by 'swung that way'? And why did you so heartily and quickly deny you aren't attracted to me? I know you aren't, but the odd way you denied it, chuckling and all, it was quite odd. Any reason for it?"

Light didn't feel like answering the raven-haired man's questions. The first one would take too much time to explain to the recluse, and the second one...well, Light couldn't even answer it himself...

OooOOoooOOOoooOOOOo

The ceremony began a few moments later, and it began without a hitch, to Light's blissful happiness. Then Ryuzaki began to act...like Ryuzaki. First, he wouldn't stand up when the bride came down the aisle. It was 'too much trouble', according to him anyway. In turn, when only Light stood up, the chain made a loud clinking sound, and of course that caused more staring. Then the sweets-lover decided to take off his shoes, and of course, Light had forgotten he was barefoot, so his bare feet were there for the whole wedding party to see. What made it even worse was that Light was in the front row of the pews...

Later on the vows were being read, and Ryuzaki had figured it was a good time to eat some sweets, and began to pull out a bag of gummy worms from his pocket.

"Where in God's name did you get those?!" Light whispered angrily.

"My secret stash in the bathroom, Light." Then he began to nosily slurp the worms, causing everyone, even the priest, to openly stare.

The brunette felt his face heat up and he wanted to shirk in embarrassment. Now, Light Yagami wasn't one to become embarrassed easily, oh no. But somehow, through some witchy-like ways, he could easily become that type of guy when the man chained to him would begin to act like a four-year old.

"Stop that!" Light finally lost it with the excess noise coming from the insomniac, and he slapped the gummy worms out of the man's hands. A bad move though, for the bag landed on a senior citizen a few pews back, who unleashed a cacophony of screams when the worms covered her head. And did I mention all this went on when the lovely couple was saying 'I do'?

A few moments later, the woman was calmed down, but that turned out to be a fairly simple job, for she fainted.

Thankfully, Light's prayers were answered, and Ryuzaki was quiet through the rest of the ceremony. But that was only because he was sulking in the pew at the lost of his gummy worms.

But then something had to happen, didn't it? That was just Light Yagami's luck, wasn't it?

It seemed while sulking, Ryuzaki had kicked his shoes away from the pew, and they landed in the aisle. And as Mikie and Kikia were walking down the aisle at the end...

"AAH!" The groom screamed as he plummeted face-first into the tile floor. Thankfully, the blushing bride had excellent balance, and didn't meet the same fate as her new husband.

Everyone jumped up at the shout, and Kikia tried to help her husband up off the floor.

"WHOSE SHOES ARE THESE?!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs, forgetting that he was in church.

Everyone in the church's eyes wandered over to the chained duo, and Light shot an deadly glare at the man seated next to him.

Ryuzaki just blinked his eyes wide and shining, "Is everyone all right?"

_Only a few more hours, Light, and then you'll be free..._It was a mantra Light decided to repeat over and over.

OoOoooooOooooooOoOO

A while later, suspect and detective went to the reception, and were greeted by the newlyweds. While Mikie was less than hospitable towards them and left the area immediately after saying hello, Kikia was overjoyed that her little cousin "Lighty" could come and she glomped him when he came through the restaurant door.

"Lighty! I was so glad you came! Thank you, thank you! Soooo...who's you're cute friend that's chained to you?! Tell me!" Light could see where Sayu got her peppiness from; it must be a Yagami woman trait.

"This is Ryuga, and I apologize for his behavior in church. He doesn't get out much..."

"What? He did something? I didn't notice! He's just sooooo adorable! I always knew you'd fine someone, Light!" Here, she embraced Ryuzaki in a bear hug, and he 'meeped' at the sudden contact.

_Wow..she's just as naive as Sayu... and as peppy as Misa..._Light pondered, then...

"Wha?! What do you mean? Didn't Mikie tell you this is part of a social experiment that Ryuga's doing?!"

"Ya, but come on, you really expect me to **buy** that story! Mikie's so naive about stuff, he buys anything. I saw the way you two were all over each other at church! Really! And come on, Light, can you really resist this man's cute face?!" She held Ryuzaki out in front of Light, and the brunette could easily see the man was scared out of his wits.

_Oh, it's easily to resist that face, trust me...at least in real life, in my dreams though...no, don't go there, stupid subconscious! _

"Well, have fun you two! And Ryu, we have to talk later, bye-bye!" And the bride walked off to join her new husband.

"...Your cousin seems...nice, Light-kun."

"Yeah, but now she thinks I'm gay and that I'm with you."

"...You are with me, Light-kun."

Light gritted his teeth, holding in all the stress that had been bubbling up all day.

"That's. Not. What. She. Meant!"

"...Well, what-"

**"Shethinkswe'retogetherandthatwe'reloversandarehavingsexyouidiot!!" **That was the second time that day Light's words had become one sentence. But the main problem was that Light had shouted that at the top of his lungs, and all eyes were again on him.

_God, if you do exist, please, please, strike down this man that is chained to me, please!_

OooOooOOoOOOOOoOoo

Oh, and more chaos came later on too. First, Ryuzaki though it would be 'cool' to try some of the wedding cake before it was even cut. This, one, left a big piece of cake missing, and two the detective thought it would also be okay to lick off a large area of frosting. By the time Light had managed to pull away the man, the cake looked like a disaster, and Mikie was again, screaming. This time, he shouted 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAKE?!"

Oh, and that's not all. L also scared away the little children that had attended the wedding when the tots had come near the desert area of the buffet that had been set up. Light thought the man growled at them and they had run off, screaming for their mommies.

Then, Light had wanted to dance with some of the women, just out of politeness at least. But of course, the raven-haired man had ordered no, and Light fumed silently. He was just losing it with this man.

So, to sustain any further anger from erupting, Light told the older man they were leaving early. Ryuzaki didn't complain, but was that really a surprise?

"TIME TO CATCH THE BOUQUET!" Kikia shouted as the two men began to get up. The young woman threw the roses and lilies in the air, and the arrangement soared. And guess who caught it?

"Oh...Light-kun, I caught it." Ryuzaki stared at the younger male, surprised that the flowers had landed in his hands. "What does it mean, when one catches this?"

"Uh..." Light felt his face heat up at the question.

_Damn, why am I blushing...again?! What's wrong with me?!_

"What?! **He** caught the bouquet?! Get him!" A woman screamed and a mob of women rushed towards the duo.

"Um...Light-kun, should we run?"

Light just nodded; it was the smartest thing the detective had said all day. But even though they ran out the door, Light still got trampled immensely by scours of angry women.

OooooOOooooOOooOooo

Thinking back on the whole day, Light was still furious at the humiliation he had suffered. In front of his family for God's sake! Really, was there anything worse? So he decided to turn over and give the detective a piece of his mind.

But when he did, he was shocked to see the older man had fallen asleep sitting up, his laptop still shining brightly. Though he was asleep, Light could tell Ryuzaki wasn't **peacefully** asleep. His eyes were tightly shut, his thin brows were furrowed as in distress and his hands were made into firm fists.

Seeing the raven-haired man like this, somehow, made Light's heart feel...heavy. Was he actually feeling guilty for what he'd said and how he'd treated the sweets-lover today? No, no way! How could he, it was Ryuzaki's own fault for all the crap that happened today. So why...?

"..You honestly work too hard." Light whispered, and he took the laptop off of L's lap, and silently closed it, placing it on the nightstand. "You really do."

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pondering his next words.

"I...It's not your fault really. I mean, you don't know how to act around the Task Force and myself, so how could I think you'd act normally around other people." He gave an awkward, quiet laugh, and then he turned back towards the older male.

"I...I didn't mean what I said, I did enjoy your company today. Really, I know you can't hear me, and if I tell you tomorrow, you won't believe me, but I'm telling you now...I enjoyed having you with me today. You made the day so interesting!" The brunette smiled to himself, and he had to admit, it was true.

Ryuzaki was still not sleeping peacefully, so, with a sigh, Light took the man in his arms and laid him down on the bed next to him.

"And by the way," Light whispered, "Since you can't hear me, I'll say this too. You looked amazing in that outfit today." He ran a hand through the black silk lock, smelled them, the faint scent of strawberries hitting his nose, and then turned over, sleep overtaking him. He mentally promised he would try to treat the eccentric man better from now on...

Though, it's too bad Light turned over at that exact minute, or he would have seen the small smile that graced Ryuzaki's lips for the rest of the night...

OooOoooOoooOOoooooo

A/N: :D

Loved writing this, no doubt about it. Funny and cute all in one!

Yes, I guess you could say this has light shonen-ai in it, if you squint hard enough...XD. But Light won't come to have real feelings (and admit them) for L later on; I guess you could say he's just beginning to realize there's something there, that he really cares for L? Yeah, that's a good way to put it. :)

Next Time: Internet. Let's just say L's about to learn other uses for the internet other than investigation help...XD

Reviews are welcomed! You'll get e-candy and e-cake if you do!! :D


End file.
